Josephine Valentino
'Josephine "Jo" Francesca Valentino ' is the second daughter of Lorenzo and Serena, making her the younger sister of Iris Valentino and the older half-sister of Abrianna Cullen. Early Life & Bio Jo was was born to Serena and Lorenzo in a small village in Norway in 1984. During this time her father had been away from the Volturi and decided to live a peaceful life with his family. Since Jo is a mix, she grew up in various supernatural worlds like her father. However, due to her mixed genetics, Jo ended up predominately predominately inheriting different traits than her older sister, specifically vampire and child of the moon tendencies. She drinks blood, is super fast, can transform into a wolf, and is practically indestructible. However, she is like most hybrids and due to the human in her she can eat regular food, has a heartbeat, breathes, and needs to sleep. She doesn't process any magical ability like her sister. Jo was fully grown around ten years old. When she was about two, the family moved to America to be further away from the Volturi. They lived in upstate New York where the family had a home there. However, it wasn't long until the Volturi found Lorenzo again and he was fighting battles for most of the 90s, even creating his own coven during this time that would be extremely loyal to him due to the fact many of them were children of the moon. This is when Jo met Caleb, falling in love with him. Jo and Caleb would marry in 2004. Meanwhile, in 2006 her sister, mother, and aunts moved to Australia and lived in peace for a bit with Serena's father, Joham while Jo and Caleb left to form their own pack in 2007. However, Lorenzo was then trying to be recruited by the Volturi once again during this time. While Maysun and Jennifer were visiting Nahuel, the Volturi had Joham executed. Lorenzo was then forced to be used as the Volturi's pawn again, without realizing it, and intends to kill the Cullen's out of revenge, believing it to be all of their fault. Iris's father is then killed in early 2009. After her father's death, Iris's mother is found straying away from her family and going down a dark path. She leaves her siblings for a bit and finds herself in the grasp of the Volturi. This is where Aro Volturi, seeing that Serena isn't a human-vampire hybrid, but a witch-vampire hybrid instead. He rapes her to then produce Abrianna, a child who is 75% vampire and 25% witch. This would provoke Serena to take action now because Aro then demanded more from her. With the help from Iris, she's able to get her mother away from the Volturi. They escape to California where Abby is born. After Abby's birth, Serena leaves her youngest daughter in the care of the Cullen's before setting out with her plan. A few months later Iris's mother is murdered by the Volturi for the sacrifice for Meredith. A month after Noon Sun, Iris is taken hostage by the Volturi and used as a teacher for their sons. In Sunset, Jo and Caleb, who had been off on their own for most of this time, were in search of Iris who they hadn't seen in two years. This leads them to joining the Cullen's cause. Jo is then able to reunite with her sister after they storm the Volturi castle. Category:Third Generation